The Ancient Fayth
by Tabris93
Summary: Complete! Father Kasca comes across a discovery that could change the entire basis of the Yevon religion. How will Yevon react to this?
1. The Discovery

Of course, the world of Spira is not my creation. Only the story and most of the characters in it are my own.

This is my first published fanfic. I hope you will enjoy. I will appreciate honest reviews, as that is a good way for me to improve my writing. Thanks.

* * *

Kasca sat in his little study inside the Kilika temple, studying the holy texts of Yevon. As a priest of Yevon, much of his time was spent like this. He would study the scrolls, the books, and the comments; everything he could find that was included in the teachings. He took his position as a priest seriously. To him, it was more than a job or just following tradition, it was a true search for divinity, something he was sure he had found underneath the tradition and the dogmas. His praying and studying had made him sure that there were true wisdom to be found in the teachings of Yevon.

He contiuned reading, occasionally writing some notes on his parchment. There was a knock on the door, and Father Brisku entered. With a curtious bow, he said, "Good morning, Father Kasca. The ceremony will begin momentarily". Kasca looked up, still holdning his quill. "Oh? Thank you, Father Brisku. I will attend shortly".

After another two minutes with quiet scribbling, he put down his quill and went to join the other priests in the weekly ceremony of the Yevon's Gratitude. His head was shaved as was custom to all priests. He wore the robes of Yevon, white with striped patterns of yellow, green and black. Being in his early thirties, he had been a priest for more than ten years.

* * *

Kasca walked out of the temple and headed towards the beach. He liked to take walks through the forest and down to the shore. It made him feel peaceful and relaxed. Well, except for the fiends, although there weren't that many at the moment. He knew the forest inside out; he had been running and playing here ever since he was a young boy. He was still a young boy when he started running up to the temple as a young apprentice instead of playing among the trees.

He walked the final steps down to the beach. The small bamboo huts stood all around the rim, children were playing down at the shore while their parents were talking and arranging their fishing equipment.

Kasca looked out the sea while the calm breeze made small waves flow gently towards him. He stood there, thinking about Sin. Somewhere, out there, it was. Kasca wondered what Sin was thinking – if such a creature was able to think. He was sure it could, in some odd way or another. When would it appear again? Would the children that ran so innocently around him live to grow old? He had noticed that even though the fiends weren't many, they appeared more frequently now than they used to. This usually meant that Sin was on his way; the fiends was attracted to him.

One of Kasca's special interest field as a priest was to study how and why the souls of the unsent turned into fiends – and exactly what made their number increase when Sin approached. So far, his results were not impressive, although he had discovered several interesting philosophical aspects that had kept him and his brethren eagerly awake more than one night.

The wind was getting more chilly as the sun was setting, and Kasca turned back home to the temple so he could be there in time for the evening prayer.

The ceremony was over, and Kasca was on his way back to his study when he noticed a young boy in the temple, clearly waiting for him. He walked up to the boy, smiled encouringly and asked, "Can I help you with something?" The boy handed him a stack of old books. "These books used to belong to Father Uska, and his last will was for you to have them. You are Father Kasca, aren't you?", the boy ended, a bit uncertainly. "Yes, I am", Kasca replied in a low voice, accepting the books. He hadn't known that Uska was dead.

He thanked the boy and saluted him while muttering, "may Yevon bless you", before he walked absentmindedly into his study. He thought of his old teacher. Father Uska had been the one that took Kasca in and trained him as a priest of Yevon when Kasca was still a boy. He had been a good teacher, both kind and strict, when he felt it necessary.

Two years ago, Uska had told Kasca that he would set out for his last pilgrimage. Kasca wasn't sure what he meant, since he knew of few other pilgrimages than the one of a summoner. And Uska was a priest. He opened his mouth to ask, but Uska just shook his head. "I won't be able to tell you more right now. But if I succed, you will know. And maybe also if I fail". With these words he saluted Kasca and left.

Kasca missed his teacher and mentor, and he was also quite confused concerning his last words. But time went on, and he soon found himself too preoccupied with the teachings to ponder his teacher's departure – until now, when he stood there with the late Uska's books in his arms. Sadness filled his heart when he sat down and leafed through the pages. At first he didn't really take any notice of the text, he just flipped the pages while his thoughts were elsewhere. But he started to take interest when he couldn't recognize the words. He read a chapter hurriedly, but couldn't recall having read it before. He quickly looked at the front cover of the book. "_Summoning and praying..." _was all he could make out in the ancient, almost vanished title. He had never heard of this book before. Curiously he started reading the book from page one.

First he thought it was just an older book of the summoning of the Fayth, as he recognized some of the procedures and theories, but there were some oddities in the text – things he had never known.

"_The ancient Fayth is for the true seeker to find, the roots of summoning lies within the Prayer of Dedication."_ He stared transfixed at the text in front of him. He had never seen that particular phrase before. "The Prayer of Dedication?" "The ancient Fayth?" Kasca was nonpuzzled by the words. Sure, there were seperate chapters of the holy texts dedicated to the Fayths, he knew them well, but he had never heard anything about the anicent Fayth, nor anything about this particular prayer. His heart beat fast with excitment – could this really be an unknown part of the belief? Was this why Father Uska disapperead?

Kasca flipped hurriedly back and forth in the old book, his eyes running speedily over the pages. This whole chapter was new to him; he had no idea!

The night came and went, with Kasca only leaving the table occaisonally to fetch some bread and tea. Father Brisku knocked on the door a couple of times during the next day, but Kasca just answered that he was deep in prayer and would return from his quarters when he was ready. Father Brisku accepted this instantly, as it was normal for a priest to retire a couple of days for prayer, meditation, and studying. This strenghtened the profound knowledge and understanding the priests had of the teachings of Yevon, and was a normal procedure in the life of the priests.

Three days later, Kasca emerged. He looked pale and tired, but seemed surprisingly eager and awake. He attended the cermon and retreated back to his quarters as soon as he could, without breaking the ceremonial etiquette. For the next days he prayed with more dedication than he had done in a long time. He stood in the midst of the temple, facing the statues of the High Summoners of the past, performing the prayer's salutation – with the hands out to either side, before bringing them in front of the chest – as though holding a sphere – and bowing. He had done this repeatedly while whispering a Yevon-prayer to himself, when he suddenly heard himself chanting,

"_O Ancient Fayth  
I pray for Thee  
To guide me safe  
Through Thy mystery  
Unveil with Thine wisdom  
the Orb of Insight."_

Kasca nearly lost his concentration. He abruptedly stopped for a moment, in the middle of a bow. What words were these? He hadn't ... yes, he remembered. They were from the unknown portion of one of Uska's books – a prayer he had read about the Anicent Fayth. He wasn't aware that he had memorized it. Quickly he finished his bow and started praying again – now with the new (or should he say – ancient) wording.

After the first three recitings, he felt the usual sense of calm and spirituality, but after he had performed this prayer for a while, he sensed something else, something he hadn't felt before. Deep, deep inside of him, he could feel something he could only call a _presence –_ in lack of a better word – that he couldn't recognize as any of the Fayths he had experienced before. He took a deep breath, continuing his prayer with a deeper dedication and trying at his best effort to contact the presence he could feel. With reverence and sincerity he repeated the words over and over again. "_O Ancient Fayth, I pray for Thee ..." _It resonated with the Hymn of the Fayth, he made sure he whispered every word with sincerity, consciusness and meaning. He reached a state of deep contemplation that he had not reached before; his every breath and part of his being was dedicated to the prayer. He meant every word he whispered, and they gave him a more profound meaning for every recitation. He closed his eyes. He could sense the Fayth inside the deepest part of his soul. The sensation grew stronger and clearer for every word he whispered, and soon he could see the Fayth clearly before him in his vision. The Fayth saluted him with the prayer's salutation, but it was more than the usual symbolic gesture, for Kasca could see an actual sphere between the Fayths hands. Kasca saluted back, still whispering the prayer. Without a word, the Fayth gave him the sphere and dissolved before him.

Kasca had a strange sensation that the sphere was inside him in one way or another – that he could access it if only ... he caught a glimpse of a strange, barren land, but as that image vanished, he realized he wouldn't be able to go any further at this time, so he gradually began the process of returning to the mundane world again. He whispered the prayer a couple of more times, now with a thankful tone, before ending with the normal prayer to the Fayth of the Temple. He then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been standing here praying, but he noticed that the sun was about to set. Quickly, almost in a daze, he returned to his quarters to write everything down while he could still remember every detail. He scribed several pages, intending to add them to the book after he had finished his work with the Anicent Fayth. As he dotted the last period, he sunk onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	2. Successful Summoning

**Author's note:** This is the second chapter of my story. When I posted the first chapter, I forgot to write that it was the first chapter of a longer story, so some of you might've believed thatit was a one shot. As before, honest reviews will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

Kasca awoke the next morning by the familiar sounds of the priests starting their morning routines. He didn't get out of bed immediately, but stared at the ceiling, musing last nights event. He had connected with the Ancient Fayth. He had also dreamt of the barren land he saw in his vision. The realization that the Fayth actually existed, and that he was able to connect with it, gave him a rush of excitment and motivation anew to work even more with the holy teachings. Something had to be missing, though, since he was not able to summon the Fayth.

He hurried out of bed and started leafing through one of the books again, searching for answers or new clues to the puzzle. He searched, read, and even read again, for several hours, until he no longer could ignore the growls of hunger from his stomach. He streched and yawned, and as he was tidying his desk, he pondered why he hadn't yet talked to any of the other priests about any of his findings. Consulting one of the elders would be the natural thing to do, after all, but before he had shelved the last book, he had come to the conclusion that he would wait until he could summon the Fayth himself. That way, no one could say that he was a fraud or that he had misunderstood the texts. The priests were quite dogmatic, and he knew he would be met with skepticism; no Yevonite would greet such expanded ideas or dimensions with open arms.

As he walked to the cantina, his thoughts were mainly focused on the summoning; how long, if ever, would it take before he would succeed? Something told him that this was not part of the teachings of Yevon - it was something older. What could this Fayth really be? Could it perhaps be dangerous?

Kasca smiled faintly to the other priests while stuffing bread and fruit on to his plate. Maybe he should talk to Maester Mika about this after all? The thoughts swirled around in his already tired head, making him confused. He sat down, started eating, and assured himself that his earlier conclusion was the right one; he would try to summon the Fayth himself first, and learn more about the sphere he had only caught a glimpse of. Besides, he didn't want to disturb a Maester before he had something more specific to tell him.

From then on, he spent a lot of time alone, either studying the strange book or praying in the temple.

* * *

Kasca walked through the forest and headed for the beach again. The past two weeks he had practised his summoning prayer and studied the old books every night. He got to see more of the desert-like landscape in the sphere – which he now understood had been given to him by the Ancient Fayth. It was somewhere inside his soul, he just had to train himself so that he could reach it. Also, he could feel the presence of the Fayth more clearly than before, and he was sure he'd caught a glimpse of a temple once.

Upon reaching the beach he was met with the familiar atmosphere of the Kilika market. The children had found a blitzball and were trying out techniques they had seen the Kilika Beasts perform. The fishermen had returned from sea and the market was buzzing with life. Kasca walked towards the huts to chat with the villagers. He had been so preoccupied with his discovery, that he had forgotten how relaxing and enjoyable it was to speak with the people of Kilika.

He had neglected his duty as the villagers priest lately, which gave him a sting of guilt – although he knew his work could be of utmost importance to the people of Spira.

While he was talking to a young boy, about the latest blitzball match between the Kilika Beasts and the Guado Glories, he overheard a conversation, between a young lady and an elderly woman selling fishing tools, that caught his attention.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe", he heard the woman say. "But the area which is now Bevelle and Calm Lands were once a huge, barren land. It even strechted into a part of the Macalania Woods." "Oh, I didn't know.", the young lady replied surprised. "But Macalania is such a rich and fertile forest, it doesn't look barren at all." "No," the elderly woman giggled, "but this was a very long time ago. I guess it was even before the Machina War."

Kasca found himself in a daze. Was this the land he had seen? An ancient part of Spira? Perhaps as ancient as the Fayth itself? "... and then Larbeight made a Sphere Shot just seconds before the match was over, making the Beasts win!" he heard the boy telling enthusiastically. Kasca suddenly realized he had missed most of the kid's eager report of the match. He smiled hastily to the boy, mumbling something about, "Yeah, go Beasts!" before he hurried over to the woman selling fishing tools.

"Excuse me", he said, performing the Yevon salute. "I could not help overhearing your conversation about Bevelle and Calm Lands." The woman looked up and smiled when she saw who it was. "Oh, hello, Father Kasca. That is quite alright. Are you interested in history?" He hesitated only a second. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Can you remember where you learned this interesting fact?" "Certainly. I learned it from Mr. Maechen."

Of course! The historian of Spira! He wasn't sure where Maechen was at this moment, but he knew he had to talk to him to learn more about the ancient history of Spira.

Only the torches lit the temple as Kasca was again praying to the Ancient Fayth. Most of the other priests were done for the evening and had retired to their rooms. He was again in the vision of the sphere, the image of the barren landscape was clearer now than before. He thought he could see someone ... or something? ... standing on the ground. He saw a small outline of a being standing on the land from his vision. The sensation he felt told him that this was the Fayth. Suddenly the Fayth looked him straight in the eyes, and Kasca recognized the familiar sensation of the early stages of a summoning.

Kasca was not sure what ritual or dance one had to perform to summon this Fayth, but as he was pondering this, the Fayth slowly dissolved. He felt its presence vanishing again, and sighed with disappointment. He was nevertheless a little surprised that he had been so close to a summoning without seeing any pyreflies, as they normally would appear when an Aeon was approaching; the summoner controlled the pyreflies, and together with the Fayth they materialized the Aeon. Kasca sat down and closed his eyes, contemplating his total experience with the Ancient Fayth, trying to understand why he hadn't succeded tonight.

Twilight had changed to starlight before he slowly opened his eyes. thinking he was beginning to understand the key to summoning the ancient fayth. It was not in performing a summoning dance or controlling pyreflies, as one did with the other Aeons. It was all in the mind. The summoner had to visualize the whole process, being in absolute control of his mind, so that he could focus and concentrate totally on the summoning.

Kasca finished his contemplation and returned to his study, his head again filled with thoughts and questions. Why was this Aeon so different? He didn't have any answers at the moment, but was very intrigued by what he had discovered so far. He wrote his experience down in the book – which had become notably thicker – and went to bed.

The next morning, while Kasca was sitting with the other priests eating breakfast, he asked – rather casually – if any of them had seen Maechen lately. All but one of the priests shook their heads; only father Nitzu seemed to hesitate.

"Let me think," he said. After a moment, he continued. "Yes, I saw him in Luca. I was there last week for the match between the Kilika Beasts and the Guado Glories. I talked with him for a brief moment, and I believe he mentioned he was heading for Besaid shortly." Father Nitzu stopped and looked at Kasca. "Why do you wonder?", he asked curiously. "Oh, nothing in particular", Kasca smiled. "I have just recently grown a bit interested in the history of Spira."

That night Kasca waited until everyone had gone to bed before he walked softly out to the temple hall. He thought he knew what he had to do now. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started praying to the Ancient Fayth – something he now found to be almost as familiar as praying to the temple fayth. But instead of focusing upon the summoning ritual and dance, as one would do when summoning one of the other Aeons, he did the ceremony mentally by visioning the entire procedure in his head.

He started praying the now familiar prayer of the Ancient Fayth; _"O Ancient Fayth, I pray for Thee to guide me safe through Thy mystery, unveil with Thine wisdom, the Orb of Insight.", _and repeated this prayer over and over while he performed the Yevon salutation. With a swift sensation of relief and pride he noticed the soul of the Fayth inside him, and he could see the sphere clearly now.

He relaxed completely while still chanting the prayer, letting his mind sink into the landscape of the sphere. Inside, he walked along the barren land until he reached an old and withered temple. His mind entered the temple, and it reminded him of the Spira temples, only this one didn't have any statues. It was circular, as he was used to, with an engraved circle on it's eastern wall. He performed the prayer inside a couple of times, facing the circle – which he felt had a religious purpose – before he went to the Cloister of Trials. He solved the trials and entered the innermost room, where the statue of the Ancient Fayth stood. In deep reverence, he continued praying, now with a tone of appeal. He could finally sense the pyreflies around him, his mind controlling them and persuading them to form the Aeon. He sensed the power of the Fayth, and it was much stronger than from any of the other Fayths.

Suddenly, the Aeon took physical form, standing in front of him in the temple hall. Kasca looked up at this majestic being, taking a step back in surprise and wonderment. The Aeon looked like nothing he could have ever imagined.

In front of him stood something that at first looked as if it was a towering swirl of pyreflies, but when he focused his eyes and looked closely, the swirl slowly changed into one of the usual Aeons, and then into another. It was as if it was all Aeons and none of them at the same time. To his amazement he noticed a small, golden orb shining in the center of it all. It looked almost like a sphere, only much brighter and more compact.

Kasca stared transfixed at the Aeon for a while, before he managed to greet it with a deep, and most sincere, Yevon salute. Without seeing the slightest change in the apparition of the Aeon, he could sense that it approved of him and accepted his status as a summoner. But before Kasca was able to think or do anything further, the Aeon vanished just as swiftly as it had appeared.

* * *

Kasca knocked on Father Brisku's door. "Please come in," he heard Brisku say. He entered the door and closed it behind him, before saluting as usual. Father Brisku saluted back and made a gesture for Kasca to sit down.

"You wanted to talk to me about something, Father Kasca?" Brisku asked curiously. "Yes," Kasca replied, taking a seat. "I have something I wish very much to discuss with you."

He presented father Brisku with the books and notes he was carrying. "Have you any knowledge of this?" Kasca asked, and went silent, waiting patiently while father Brisku studied the material slowly and carefully

Twenty minutes later, father Brisku looked up from the books. "What is this? Where have you gotten hold of it?" He looked utterly astonished. "I had hoped you could somewhat help me," Kasca replied with the faintest of smiles.

Father Brisku didn't smile back. "Where have you gotten hold of it?" he repeated, and Kasca told him all about the boy who had brought the books from Father Uska, that his old teacher sadly had passed away, and how he had studied the Ancient Fayth the past few months.

Father Brisku closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He opened them again an stared at Kasca. "I have never heard of this. I also had the feeling that Father Uska was hiding something, he behaved rather oddly before he left." He paused. "Come to think of it, he acted quite the same as you have done these past few weeks." He leafed through the nearest book. "Have you tried summoning it?"

Kasca smiled. "Yes, I have. It took me a while to get in contact with this Fayth, since it was so different in nature than the others, but I am now able to summon it." "You are?" Father Brisku looked up excitedly. "Can you show me?"

"I will," said Kasca confidently, although he did not feel that way inside. He was not at all sure that this was an Aeon that would come automatically when summoned. For some reason he felt that this Fayth had a much clearer mind of his own and would only come if it felt it to be necessary. He just hoped the Fayth would find this event necessary, and understand that he did not mean this as a show-off. Kasca stopped his trail of thought and looked at Brisku again. "Maybe we should wait until tonight and go to the Old Chamber? I do not think it would be wise to make this public just yet." "I agree," Father Brisku said firmly and stood up. "We will meet in the Chamber after the Evening Prayer."

Kasca saluted Father Brisku with the Yevon prayer and returned to his dormitory.

* * *

After the Evening Ceremony was over, Kasca remained in the main hall, talking with the other priests as usual. He tried the best he could not to show how nervous and excited he was. He was finally able to say goodnight and head toward the Chamber.

The Old Chamber was the room where the summoner apprentices would train their summoning skills. When the temple was restored after an attack from Sin, they built a larger room for that purpose. This room was therefore hardly used anymore, and thus a perfect place for this secret session.

Father Brisku was already there when he arrived. Brisku sat on a chair against the far end wall waiting patiently, although Kasca could sense his anticipation. Kasca gave a small nod and smiled shortly before he closed his eyes and began one of the most special and important summonings of his life.

The vision flowed through his mind – the barren, widespread landscape, the walk through the temple, going through the Cloister of Trials, reaching the Chamber of the Fayth, before praying to the Fayth itself.  
Father Brisku kept note of the fact that it took quite a while compared to an ordinary summoning, but he saw that Kasca was in deep concentration, so he waited in silence.

Brisku didn't know how much time had passed before he noticed something peculiar in the air. He had expected to see pyreflies gathering and forming the shape of the Aeon, but this was different. Without really being sure exactly how and when the change occurred, he could sense, more than see, the Ancient Fayth's Aeon. At first it was only a sensation in his mind and his body, something he recognized earlier than any other person would, since he as a priest of Yevon was quite familiar with the presence of an Aeon. Although, he had to admit, this was not the same. Of course, every Aeon had an individual presence, but the essence was more or less the same – the pyreflies controlled by the Fayth and the summoner. This particular Aeon, however, had a different feel than any of the others he had sensed.

With a shock he realized that the reason this Aeon felt so different, was that it wasn't made of pyreflies at all. It was the essence that the pyreflies were made of! Now he understood why it was called the Ancient Fayth and it's relationship and importance to Yevon. He stood up from his chair and saluted the Ancient Aeon with Yevon's Salute, placing all his respect and adoration into it. The Aeon gave him a short, courteous bow of approval.

Kasca smiled of relief and gratitude, saluting the Aeon in the same manner as Father Brisku. It again gave it's approving nod before fading as suddenly as it had appeared.

Brisku sat down, too shocked to speak at first. Kasca saw that Father Brisku needed some time to gather his thoughts, so he sat down on the floor, waiting. His head was also spinning with thoughts. He was so relieved and happy that the Aeon had chosen to come forth once again, even if it wasn't needed to. He was also, he had to admit, feeling proud of his results. As far as he knew, there were few, if any, people in Spira that knew about this.

Kasca watched Father Brisku who had kept his eyes closed. Slowly, the older priest opened them and looked at Kasca. For a moment, neither of them knew what to say. "This is astonishing," Father Brisku said at last, raising to his feet, grabbing Kascas arm enthusiastically.

"I never knew something like this existed. I truly believe this could be of great significance to Yevon." Brisku let go of Kascas arm and began pacing ardently back and forth. "What amazes me ... is that I was left with an impression ..." He stopped abruptly before finishing the sentence. "that I believe came from the Aeon itself. I had a distinct feeling that this Fayth might be some of the essence behind certain aspects of the Yevon faith."

"Those thoughts have been lurking in my mind also," Kasca nodded ascertainly, "but I never dared to think them through." He looked inquiringly at Brisku. "So you believe that the Aeon communicated this to you?" "Yes, that's what I believe", Father Brisku replied. "It was the feeling I got. Or ... more of a knowledge. I think it wanted me to know, so that I could tell you – or maybe they were just my first thoughts, coming from myself."

Father Brisku sighed thoughtfully. "I will go to my room and think this matter over until tomorrow. Then we will talk again and decide upon the most proper action". He saluted Kasca and left.

* * *

"So what do you intend to do now?" Father Brisku asked, leaning forward in his chair. They were in Kascas room the day after the summoning. Over a simple breakfast – consisting of bread and fruit the apprentices had brought from the market – they were discussing what to do about their new found knowledge.

"I am going on my own pilgrimage," Kasca replied with certainty in his voice. For a brief moment, he could see Father Uska standing in the temple entrance, saying almost the exact same words. He looked at Father Brisku, and noticed the same recognition in his eyes.

"Not to summon the other Aeons," he continued, sipping from a cup of hot tea, "but to teach the other temples about the Ancient Aeon. I agree with what you mentioned yesterday, about this Aeon being the basis of the other ones. I believe that somehow, this Aeon is what Yevon based some of his teachings on" – and that made the Aeon "needed" yesterday after all, he thought to himself. He had been worried for no reason that the Aeon would not appear.

Father Brisku put his hands together and rested his chin on his fingertips, looking earnestly at Kasca. "Are you sure you know what the consequences might be if you do this? I am not at all sure that the temples will bid your discoveries welcome. Not to mention the reactions from Bevelle." Kasca bowed his head respectfully. "I know. It will not be an easy journey, but I owe the people of Spira the truth. We both know that Yevon has a certain degree of overweening ambition, and that any changes in the doctrines and teachings will strike them hard."

Father Brisku shook his head slowly. "I am afraid they will not accept this." "I know", Kasca said again. "But I think you agree with me that this is not something we should keep secret."

Father Brisku stood up. "I agree," he nodded, and shook Kascas hand with both of his. "And I support this pilgrimage, and your courage and dedication. When will you be leaving?" "I will leave tomorrow morning. I will pack all my books and notes, so that I can continue to pray and learn on my pilgrimage. And, of course, so that I have something to show to the temples." Father Brisku let go of his hand, saluted Kasca with the Yevon's salute, and whispered, "May Yevon bless you and your pilgrimage," before he left the room.

The next morning, Kasca stood up before sunrise. He had the night before packed all of the personal belongings he would need, so he snuck by the kitchen to take some bread and dried meat for his journey. He then saluted the temple before turning around, walking towards the pier, and the ship traveling to Besaid.


	3. The Beginning of the Pilgrimage

The third chapter of my Ancient Fayth-story. A bit shorter than the second chapter. The journey has begun, hope you will enjoy! (As always, of course - R&R will be appreciated...)

* * *

The village of Besaid was as he remembered it. Small huts appeared on each side of the road, which ended in a great and majestic temple overshadowing the village. He had only been here a few times before, the first time being when he did the priest's pilgrimage about ten years ago. A priest's pilgrimage was required of an apprentice as soon as he had finished his learning time and had become a true priest of Yevon, the purpose being to learn about the Aeons and customs of the temples around Spira. Although a priest did not go on a summoning pilgrimage, several of them had chosen to learn how to summon. It would deepen their understanding of the Yevon faith and could also lead to interesting discussions with the summoners that stopped by their temples on their pilgrimages.

He headed for the temple, exchanging a few friendly words with the villagers he met on his way. As he entered, he heard Valefor's Hymn of the Fayth. He smiled and silently recited the Ancient Fayth's prayer to himself. It had given the Hymn – and also the Yevon faith itself – a whole new and exciting meaning to him.

The priests of the Besaid temple – all dressed in the white, yellow and green Yevon robes – gave him a warm welcome. They showed him to their library, where he sat down with the leaders of the temple, drinking tea and exchanging news between the islands. After a while, one of the leading priests – an elderly man with white hair and calm, intelligent eyes – asked him, "so, what has brought you to us? I sense that you have come here for a reason." Kasca nodded. "Yes, I have," he said. He felt both excited and anxious at the same time as he took a deep breath and begun: "I have made a discovery concerning the Yevon faith, something that I and Father Brisku believe to be of such importance to all of Spira, that I have decided to set out on a pilgrimage to share my experience and knowledge with the other temples, and also to discuss what all of this could mean and how best to handle it."

He could sense the anticipation of the other priests. Most of them looked interested, but some of them looked down right skeptical. He didn't blame them. He would have been skeptical himself towards such a visitor. Besides, he again thought to himself, Yevon didn't take lightly to new ideas.

"Very well," the white haired priest said, his eyes showing nothing of what he might think of this. "What discovery is this?" Kasca looked straight back, sensing that it would be most proper to speak directly to him. "A summoning," he said, "that has a different nature in both manner and appearance than any other Aeon in Spira."

The priests mumbled skeptically, before the older one silenced them with a wave of his hand. "A summoning, you say? What makes you think this is different from the other Aeons? And, not to insult you, Father, I trust you have heard of Baal and Remiem Temple?"

Kasca almost smiled at the gentle, but doubting words of the elderly priest. The underlying message was quite clear, although the words were well-mannered and polite.

"Yes, Father, I have heard of Anima, Yojimbo and the Magus Sisters. This is nothing of their kind. I think ..." He drew his breath for a second, praying swiftly for the Ancient Fayth to be with him now. "... that the best way to explain the differences is for me to summon the Aeon for you." "Now?" the priest asked. "Yes," Kasca replied.

The other priests began mumbling again, but now in a tone of interest and excitement. "Very well," the priest said again. "Father Tekla, could you please make sure that we will be left alone for a while?" One of the younger priests – probably an apprentice – stood up, bowed to the elder priest and left the room. When the door closed, everyone turned and looked at Kasca. He couldn't help but feeling more than just a little nervous. If something went wrong now, if he didn't manage to do this correctly, or if the Aeon decided not to be summoned ...

He got up from his chair and walked to the open space of the room. "What about your staff?" a priest asked curiously? Kasca gave a tiny smile. "That will not be needed," he replied. This answer increased the sense of interest in the room, although he was sure that he saw a smirk or two from around the table.

Kasca closed his eyes, trying to block out all of his worries and mundane thoughts. This was something he had been able to do as a priest for quite a while, so it didn't take him long to get into the feeling of a summoning. It also helped that he had a knowing and experienced audience; they kept silent and let him do his work in peace. He would be given a proper chance to do what he had said he would do. He drew a deep breath and began the prayer of the Ancient Fayth while performing the Yevon salutation. It resonated so clearly with the Hymn of the Fayth that several priests were just about to join in before they with a shock noticed that the words and feel of the prayer were different.

Kasca was in the barren land again. He went into the temple, prayed to the holy orb before he ascended the stairs to the Cloister of Trials. He went through them without too much difficulty, and reached the inner sanctum where the Fayth dwelt. He again started to pray, matching his outer praying with his inner. The swirl of pyreflies arose from the sanctum, as he had seen a couple of times before, and from the silent gasps of the priests, he knew that he had succeeded. Slowly, he opened his eyes and repeated the prayer in a whisper.

The Ancient Fayth was present in the room, and the shapes and sensation of the other Aeons appeared and disappeared in the swirling tower before them. Quickly, and almost simultaneously, all the priests rose up and saluted the Aeon with a deep salutation of reverence. In reply, Kasca felt – as he was sure the priests did too – the acceptance from the Fayth before it disappeared.

The room was silent. Kasca felt a bit dizzy, so he sat down on the nearest chair, thanking the Fayth silently in his mind. He leaned back in his chair, trying to get his breathing back to normal while giving the others time to grasp what they had just witnessed.

The elderly priest spoke first. He had sat himself down on one of the chairs and had been quiet for a while. He turned and looked at Kasca. "How did you get in contact with this Aeon? Where did you learn of this?" So Kasca explained everything he knew about Father Uska, the books he had inherited, and the process of learning this summoning. "As for what this Aeon really is, I do not know. This is one of the reasons I am sharing this, I hope that we together can discuss these aspects".

The priest nodded, still looking thoughtful. "I see. Well, as you can imagine this was quite a shock. I think we all need some time to think this matter over before we can settle upon any conclusion. Do you by any chance have the books with you?" "Yes, I do," Kasca replied as he took the books out of his traveling bag and handed them over to him. The priest flipped through them slowly, and read a few passages of Kasca's notes before handing them back. "Does Bevelle know about this?" he asked.

"I have not visited them yet," Kasca replied, letting the other priests see through the books. "I thought I would visit Bevelle after I had been to Djose and Macalania." The older man faced him with an inquisitive look in his eyes. "You have decided to tell all the temples first? May I ask why? I am sure you know that this probably will not be well received by Bevelle."

Kasca knew what the old priest was insinuating, and he was not sure how straightforward he oughted to be, as he didn't know the priests take on things. He quickly decided to weigh his words carefully, so that he could be honest without saying something he could not stand for later on. "I believe this to be of utmost importance of both the Yevon faith and the people of Spira, and I believe I owe to all of you to share this just as much as I have a duty to inform Bevelle. I am not sure how Bevelle will take these news and how and if they will act upon it, so I think people should know either way, so that they can have as profound an understanding of the faith they devote their lives to as possible. If Bevelle thinks this decision is wrong, I will bear any consequences this may lead to."

The priest nodded, looking almost content. "I see. You are wise and brave, young priest of Yevon. Can I ask you to stay here over the night, so that we may have your books and notes copied? I will have the sleeping quarters arranged for you, and will make sure you leave tomorrow with a fresh provision of food and drink." Kasca saluted the priest with the Yevon prayer. "That would be most kind, Father." "Not at all, Father Kasca." The priest's smile showed warmth and generosity. "This is the least we can do for you. We will study your books ourselves, without taking any action or informing the citizens of Besaid before we have heard more from you or Bevelle." Kasca saluted again, understanding to the fullest the meaning of those words.

* * *

Kasca woke up the next morning, feeling rested and motivated for his journey. He got out of the bed and washed his face in the basin on the brown counter next to the window. He peeked out of the window at the clear and sunny sky as he wiped his face with the towel. His mood was better than it had been in days.

He discussed the Aeon with the elderly priest over breakfast, and continued the discussion as the priest walked him to the Summoner's Prayer's Post, where they stopped for a while, overlooking the beautiful sea. Kasca had received his books on the way out, and he and the priest kept talking about the content and the possible origin of the books. Soon the sun had crept almost to its highest position on the horizon.

"I really must be going," Kasca said at last. "The boat for Luca will be leaving shortly." "Yes, of course," Father Daclen – as Kasca had learned his name was – replied. "You will be looking for old mister Maechen?" Kasca nodded, for they had talked about the visions he received from the sphere also. He had mentioned to Father Daclen that Maechen was on his way to Besaid from Luca, in which the old priest replied that Maechen hadn't been to Besaid for several month, giving Kasca a hope that he might still find the old historian in Luca.

Father Daclen saluted him. "The best of luck on your pilgrimage, Father Kasca. I hope the Ancient Fayth is well received all over Spira." Kasca saluted back. "Thank you, both for the kind and warm welcome I have received here at Besaid, and for the most interesting conversations we have had." They smiled and shook hands, before Kasca walked down to the docks, ready to travel to Luca.


	4. Lessons Of History

Finally, chapter four is ready! This one includes lots of dialouge and background information - and a nice reunion with a well-known historian in Spira... Enjoy! Constructive critisism will be appreciated. :)

* * *

Luca was a colorful and busy city, especially compared to the quiet and harmonious villages of Besaid and Kilika. The pace of the city and the crowds of people were almost a cultural shock to Kasca, who had spent all his life in Kilika. He had of course been to Luca several times before, but seeing that he had been couped up in his study in solitude for such a long time, being among so many people at once was something he was not used to anymore. 

Well, he'd get used to it soon enough, he thought to himself. After all, there were always people coming and going to the temple in Kilika, he had just been too preoccupied to take notice lately.

Kasca wandered through Luca, occasionally smiling and sharing a few words with a fellow priest or some Kilikan villager he would run into. One could almost alway**s **see a familiar face in Luca, especially in the blitzball season, which had just begun.

As he smiled briefly to a passing Macalanian priest, Kasca wondered how he would find Maechen amongst all these people. For all he knew, Maechen could have left Luca already.

Kasca wandered a bit aimlessly around Luca, not quite sure what to do or how to go about finding the old historian. He walked over to the information desk outside the blitzball arena, asking the woman behind the counter if she had seen him. A bit surprised, he discovered that the woman had indeed seen him, about an hour ago. She pointed uncertainly in the direction she believed she had last seen him. Kasca bowed politely and headed in the direction she had pointed out. It was the only clue he had.

On his way, he noticed a small bookstore beside the road. Cramped between a bar and a store selling blitzball equipment, the little bookstore looked as if it was almost apologizing for its existence. In this modern city of machina and blitzball, few people seemed to take any notice of the store, but it had caught Kasca's attention. He entered the store, curious to see if he'd find something of interest.

And he did – beside one of the shelves stood Maechen, eagerly but slowly turning the pages of a tattered old book. Kasca smiled to himself, feeling relieved. He should have known he would find him in a place like this. He walked the few steps over to the white-haired historian and greeted him with the Yevon salutation, before asking him if he had time to sit down and have a few words.

Maechen bowed politely back, looking curiously at Kasca. "I would be glad to be of assistance, but what could a Yevon priest want from an old and rambling man like myself?" "I find you neither old nor rambling, Mister Maechen," Kasca replied diplomatically, "and I would be most grateful if you could share some light on an era in Spiras history that I have recently found very interesting."

Maechen closed the book and returned it to the shelf. "Ah, that sounds interesting. Very interesting indeed. Shall we find a more suitable place?"

They went inside one of the many small cafés in Luca, and managed to find an empty table. Kasca headed for the counter and ordered two cups of elderberry tea. He glanced at the big sphere screen in one corner of the room. It showed interviews with the blitzball players and the fans just before a game was about to begin. Kasca smiled to himself. Sometimes he wished that he also could sit amongst the blitzball fans, enjoying the game to its fullest, without worrying about aeons or Yevon. Of course, the life he led was his own choice, and he wouldn't have wanted to live it any other way. But sometimes... with a shrug he shook off his trail of thoughts, payed 4 gils for the two cups of tea and returned to the waiting Maechen.

Maechen bowed his head courteously in appreciation of the tea before he seated himself comfortably on a wooden chair. "So," he begun, "you wanted to ask me about Spiras history?" "Yes," Kasca replied, as he sat down on a chair opposite Maechen and sipped his tea. "I have regained a newly acquired interest for the ancient Spira. That is to say, the culture, landscape and religious practice in Spira prior to Yevon."

Maechen nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "I see," he said quietly, "that is a very interesting subject indeed." Kasca waited patiently while Maechen quietly slurped his tea and gathered his mind around the history of the Spira of Ancient. "May I ask," he abruptly said, "why you want to know about this? Or, to be more specific, what it is you are looking for?"

Kasca smiled at the old historian. "As a priest of Yevon, I study old books and texts, trying to learn more of Yevon and the historical context of the belief. By doing so, I have discovered a personal interest in the pre-Yevon times. Just out of curiosity, really. And it might give me a new look on Spira today, knowing about ancient times." Maechen nodded again. "Yes, that is true. I have noticed so myself, that one interest may lead to another. Well... not much is known of ancient Spira, as not much written information has been kept."

Kasca could feel the disappointment creep in, which must have been noticeable, because Maechen smiled and continued; "but some documents and rare books have been preserved, and they throw an interesting, yet small, light on Spiras past. Is there anything in particular you would like to know?"

"There is one thing," Kasca replied. "I have heard that the area around Calm Lands and Macalania Forest were once a barren land? Is this true?"

"Yes," said Maechen, "some time ago, and with that I mean before the machina war, the entire area was a wasteland. It sounds odd when one sees the beauty and richness of Macalania today, but I believe this was due to the ice and frost from Mt. Gagazet. I believe it was colder back then, and that the ice reached almost down to the Sunken Cave." He stopped to draw his breath and have some tea from his almost empty cup. Kasca hurriedly ordered refill, which Maechen answered with a quick, grateful smile before he continued his tale.

"So, because of the low temperature, that area lay barren. Few people lived there, although people would travel through it to get to and from Mt. Gagazet – which was seen upon as a holy mountain even back then. When the temperature started rising, the conditions became more or less perfect for the woods of Macalania to grow. Or, so I think, at least. It is still a bit peculiar, though, that one can find ice on the other side of Macalania even today. Most probably, Macalania Woods is aided by the Fayth, or so Yevon thinks," he said with a glance at Kasca, who nodded back. He knew about that theory. "Calm Lands also had a bit more vegetation and life back then, but as we all know, the curse of Sin unfortunately put an end to that," Maechen concluded sadly.

They both looked down at the table for a moment, sighing silently over their common despair that was Sin. Kasca twirled his cup absentmindedly, wondering how to best phrase the question on his mind. "Thank you, Mr. Maechen," he begun politely. "I find it very interesting, listening to your stories. And I was wondering, if you have the time, if you know anything about pre-Yevon religion. Did they have any kind of temples or worship? I assume they had, since you mentioned that Mt. Gagazet was considered a sacred place."

Maechen scratched his beard and smiled approvingly. "I can hear that you are a clever man, young priest of Yevon. I do have the feeling you are searching for something far greater than a nice story. But..," he began, holding up his hand when he saw that Kasca was about to object, "that is none of my concern, we all have our own affairs. I, being a traveling, old man, was just being a tad curious."

Kasca smiled shyly at the elderly man. "The interesting thing about ancient Spiran history," Maechen continued, making Kasca sit back in his chair and listen attentively, "is where we can read about it. When Zanarkand was destroyed in the machina war, few – if any – thought about searching for and preserving books from the ruins. When people started going back to Zanarkand, most of it was probably destroyed anyway. But Bevelle, on the other hand, was not destroyed. Damaged by the war, yes, but not at all destroyed."

Kasca put down his cup, giving Maechen a surprised look. "So you are saying that... Bevelle has preserved pre-Yevon books and documents?" Maechen nodded with a smile, taking another sip from his refilled cup. "That is true. They have a small, but valued section in their library. The majority of Bevelle was not harmed by the war, and most of the parts that were, were quite easily rebuilt. This meant that the collection of books that they had was kept intact. And due to their extensive knowledge and use of machina in the old days, some had also used it to shed an even greater light on ancient Spira. There were historians back then, too, they just used different means." His smile was hidden by the cup.

"This is most interesting," Kasca said heartily. "As a priest of Yevon I have been to Bevelle several times, and I have also been in the library on a few occasions, but I have never seen these books."

"Oh, but were you looking for them?" Maechen asked. "I am quite sure that you did not have such an historical interest back then, and even if you had, I do not think those books are available to all of the Yevon clergy."

Kasca nodded, understanding perfectly well. After all, even though he was a faithful follower of Yevon, he wasn't blind to its weaknesses. He had suspected for quite a long time that the Bevelle maesters of Yevon were sometimes more preoccupied with their power and their dogmas than with truth and what was best for the people of Spira.

"So," Maechen continued, "to answer your question, yes, I have read about a pre-Yevon temple. It seems that the Fayth and the energy of the pyreflies precedes Yevon, and that it was worshiped in ancient times as well. I believe Yevon has based parts of its belief upon this ancient religion."

"Yes," Kasca agreed thoughtfully. "Yunalesca must have known about this old faith. For all we know, she might have practiced it."

"Good thinking, " Maechen replied, "but I doubt she practiced it. After all, she was a child of Zanarkand, and back then, they placed their trust on their machina. She would most certainly have heard about it, though."

"Of course," Kasca said, "religious belief wasn't very common in Zanarkand... So what did you read about the old temples?"

Maechen smiled. "It seems that there were only one temple in the ancient religion, not several as we have today. Not too much detail about how this religion was practiced has been saved, but from what I have read, the followers worshiped one entity which was to be found inside this one temple. Unfortunately that temple has not survived, but its location used to be in the area around Calm Lands..."

Kasca opened his mouth to speak, but Maechen interrupted him, guessing what he was about to ask. "No, it is not the ruins we have today at Calm Lands. It is far older, and I believe there are no traces left of it any longer. Maybe some of the ruins still lies underground, it's hard to say. Anyhow, people wandered from all over Spira to visit this temple, probably for worship and praying. Alas, I do not know exactly to what they were praying, as details about the entity itself has not survived. Or, at least, I have not found any."

But I have, Kasca thought, filled with excitement from Maechen's story, but also a bit overwhelmed. Had the Ancient Fayth been the center of an entire religion? If that was the case, the books he had inherited from Father Uska were linked to the ones Maechen had read. Kasca would very much like to read those. As his head filled with various thoughts and questions, he tried his best not to show too much of what went on inside. He needed time to think, time to accept, and time to understand what he had just been told.

"Thank you, mister Maechen," Kasca said politely. "Your information has been most helpful and intriguing. I might even try to find some of those books in Bevelle. I will not take up any more of your time – thank you again for your help."

Maechen got up slowly from his chair and stretched his old back. "Only a pleasure, Father. It is always nice to talk about history with someone who truly are interested in hearing the ramblings of an old man," he smiled jokingly. Kasca smiled back. "Oh, and thank you for the tea." Maechen bowed politely and Kasca saluted him back. Maechen turned around and left the café.

Kasca realized just then that he had forgotten to ask Maechen where he was headed. Was he still planning on going to Besaid? Kasca figured he'd might want to talk to him some more later. He nodded to the barkeeper before heading towards the hostel where he had rented a room for the night. He would travel through Mi'ihen Highroad in the morning, his next stop being Djose temple.


	5. Djose Temple

Fifth chapter done already! This is a bit shorter than the others. Hope you will enjoy :D

* * *

Kasca had walked for two days, only stopping to rest at Rin's Travel Agency at Mi'ihen for one night. Luckily, he had been able to buy himself a Peaceful Shield in Luca, so fiends were not his worry. He rented a chocobo at the agency, and managed to reach the crossroad of Moonflow and Djose in a matter of hours. He jumped off of the chocobo, patted it gratefully, and handed it over to the waiting man standing at the crossing. Kasca payed the rental fee and felt very happy about the possibility to rent a chocobo like this. 

As he approached the entrance of the temple of Djose, the happy feeling vanished and was replaced by a chill. Not because of the eerie stones that floated around the temple, nor due to the lightnings of energy that pierced the sky surrounding it, but because he was not at all sure how his news would be welcomed here. Kilika and Besaid were neighboring islands, their relationship was quite friendly. Djose was a bit remote, so no one lived around the temple, as it was not located within a city or a village. Therefore, the priests there tended to be closer to Bevelle and the Yevon clergy than to the people of Spira.

He entered the temple. Lightning flashed between the pillars, and the hymn sounded strong and beautiful. Even if he felt more nervous than before, the sound of the hymn calmed him, as it always did.

A priest that looked like he was a bit older than Kasca stood facing one of the statues, praying, as Kasca entered. The priest saw Kasca come in, so he calmly ended his praying and walked to greet him. "Good afternoon, Father," he said, making the Yevon salute. "My name is Father Rento." Kasca saluted back. "Good afternoon," he replied. "I am Father Kasca and I come from Kilika temple. Do you have time to sit down with me for a while? I have something of great importance to share."

Father Rento beckoned him towards one of the small chambers beside the stairs leading up to the Cloister of Trials. Kasca entered the room and sat down on one of the cushions lining the floor. Rento offered him a cup of tea and sat down opposite him. "So what have brought you here, all the way from Kilika?"

And Kascka explained again about his discovery, the books, the unknown prayer and the unique summoning. He ended with his offer to summon the Aeon for Father Rento to see.

Father Rento had not said a word while Kasca spoke. When he was done, the Djose priest stared at him for a moment. "Have you talked to Bevelle?", he asked sharply. Although Father Daclem at Besaid had asked him almost the same question, the tone was quite different. Rento still stared at him, the question sounding almost like an accusation.

Kasca decided to thread carefully. "I have not visited Bevelle yet, but it is my intention to do so. Naturally, I feel like visiting the temples on the way, and I was merely interested in hearing other priests view on this matter."

"If you wish to hear my view, " the other priest said abruptly, "I would advise you to go straight to Bevelle. The Maesters are the ones to decide what to do about this, not you nor me."

Kasca had expected something like this, but he was still surprised that he had been met with such a wall of dogma and rigidness. He took another sip of his tea, buying himself some valuable seconds, deciding on how to respond. Slowly and gently he put his cup back on the table. "Yes, I agree," he finally said. "I will talk with Bevelle about this before I decide upon anything else." He stood up, saluting the other priest with the normal custom of gratitude for the reception.

Father Rento saluted back, and followed him to the temple exit. "I am glad you see it that way to, Father," he said. "We must not forget to whom we owe our allegiance." Kasca bowed without saying anything, and whether the Djose priest found that as a sign of approval or not would be up to him. He left the temple without another word, feeling neither the relief nor the rush of energy and motivation he had felt upon leaving Besaid.

* * *

I must be an idealist, Kasca thought to himself. He had stopped for the night at the Moonflow, planning on taking the first Shoopuf the next morning. After arranging his bedding, he laid down flat on his back with his arms behind his head, gazing at the stars. 

What was he doing here? The entire Djose experience had made thoughtful. He had only the Macalania temple left. Could he expect to be greeted the same way there? He doubted it. From what he had heard and known, the Macalanian priests weren't necessarily as cold and hard as their ice temple suggested.

Kasca closed his eyes, gradually falling asleep. He wasn't really aware when his thoughts ended and his dream begun, because he was still laying on his blankets. The cool evening breeze made the grass swayed gently. Beside him stood... the Fayth? It beckoned him to follow, and Kasca flew over the Moonflow, past Guadosalam, and over the Thunder Plains... he knew now he was dreaming, although he was more conscious than he had ever been in a dream.

Macalania Forest swept past him, just before he entered the Calm Lands. The Fayth – and therefore, himself – slowed down, and it walked to a temple standing in the middle of the area. Walking... or was he floating?

Somewhere inside him, Kasca was puzzled by seeing a temple in the middle of the Calm Lands, but his dream-self did not hesitate. He followed the Fayth to the temple. The tiny flick of his mind that was his conscious self, also noticed that the Calm Lands itself was different; the vegetation was thicker than he remembered, the cracks from Gandofs fight with Sin had vanished, making the landscape smoother and richer than what the Calm Lands was today.

Kasca entered the temple. It looked exactly as it did in his visions, only this time he heard the Hymn as well. Not the Hymn of the Fayth, but the Ancient Prayer. He recognized the wording with a tiny smile.

The Fayth turned around and looked at him. Kasca had some difficulty trying to make out what the Fayth actually looked like. It seemed more ethereal than real, and it's vast impression made him focus more on its presence than on its appearance. Then, for the first time, it spoke. "Come visit me here," it said. Kasca confirmed with a bow, taking the Fayth's speech just as natural as any other feature in the dream.

Then, suddenly, he started to move backwards just as speedily as he had arrived. The temple became smaller and smaller until it vanished around the mountainside. Macalania Forest, Thunder Plains, he sped through Guadosalam, the Moonflow... he woke with a start, breathing heavily. The stars still shone brightly; it was in the middle of the night.

Kasca sat up, trying to recapture both the dream and his own breath. He scrambled through his bag, and hurried to find his book and quill so that he could write it all down while it was still fresh in his mind.


	6. The Temple of Ice

He stood outside Macalania Temple. The experience from Djose made Kasca a bit more nervous than he previously had been during this pilgrimage. Although he felt somewhat reluctant to enter, he was tired after his long journey and was eager to rest. He had been welcomed at Guadosalam, and had spent a pleasant night in their tavern before daring to cross Thunder Plains. Even so, it had been a while since he had enjoyed the company of a friendly, fellow priest. Kilika suddenly seemed very far away.

With a deep breath he entered the temple, hoping the soothing hymn from Shiva's Fayth was just as welcoming as it sounded.

The temple appeared empty. Kasca assumed the priests probably were enjoying their breakfasts or performing their morning prayers, so he took advantage of the solitude to pray himself. He put his bag in a corner and began praying in front of one of the statues. It had been a while since he had done this, and accompanied by the Hymn from Shiva he felt his insecurities and weariness disappear, being replaced by the familiar sensation of calm and tranquillity.

Kasca smiled as he recognized the feeling. He had just made his final bow and opened his eyes when he heard a door open. Some priests emerged, and one of them spotted Kasca and made his way towards him.

"Hello, Father." The priest greeted Kasca with the Yevon salute. "My name is Father Merdan. May I ask what brings you here?" Kasca saluted him back. "My name is Father Kasca, and I come from Kilika Temple. I have some news I would like to share with you."

As the other priests had done at the other temples, Father Merdan showed him to one of the small rooms next to the staircase leading to the Cloister of Trials. Kasca entered and sat down on one of the pillows lying on the floor, and gratefully accepted a cup of tea. Father Merdan poured himself a cup of tea and seated himself. Kasca carried on.

"I have made a discovery, " he said, sensing a reverberation of his previous temple meetings. He explained about the books, the Fayth, and the summoning. Father Merdan listened carefully, not saying a word until Kasca was done speaking.

"Have you tried summoning it in front of another Aeon?" he asked. Kasca gave him an astonished look. "No," he said slowly. "Actually, I have not thought about it."

Father Merdan nodded. "That could be interesting. Observing how Shiva reacts to it might tell us more about the nature of your Fayth." "I agree!" Kasca exclaimed, trying to ignore his concern. Could it be dangerous in some way? What if the two Fayth started fighting? He shrugged off the feeling and smiled at Father Merdan. "It definitely would be most interesting."

Father Merdan stood up and put his and Kasca's empty cup on a counter nearby. "Should we try then? I'll summon Shiva, and you'll summon your Fayth?" Kasca concurred and followed his fellow priest as he went towards a different room.

They faced each other in an empty chamber. It appeared to Kasca to be quite similar to the one in Kilika Temple, where he summoned the Fayth in front of Father Brisku. Oh, his home temple seemed light years away right now, being in this cold and unfamiliar place. He closed his eyes for a second, calming himself and quenching his tumultuous feelings. He focused on what he was here to do. The knowledge of what this pilgrimage could lead to made him calm and balanced again.

Kasca opened his eyes - he had only been away for a few seconds - and saw Father Merdan standing opposite him, holding his summoner's staff. The Macalanian priest gave him a questioning look as he saw his empty hands, but Kasca just shook his head and smiled. They both took a deep breath and closed their eyes. Their summoning began.

Kasca, very consciously, took his time, and slowly went through the now familiar process of summoning the Ancient Fayth. He knew that his summoning would take longer than Merdan's.

As expected, Shiva arrived in a cloud of ice, as he mentally went through the Cloister of Trials. Kasca finished his summoning, almost routinely now, and felt the sensation of the Fayth rising through him. He opened his eyes just to see it swirling in the middle of the chamber.

Excited to see what would happen next, he took one step back. Kasca noticed that Father Merdan did the same thing, only staring transfixed at the new Fayth while retreating.

Shiva focused entirely on the Aeon in front of her. The priests couldn't read the expression on her white face. She closed her eyes and knelt in front of the Aeon before vanishing into colourful pyre flies. The Ancient Fayth appeared to bow in Shiva's direction before he too dissolved.

Kasca could feel himself smiling in relief. This was the best sign so far. It seemed even more certain that the Ancient Fayth had something to do with Yevon. His trail of thought was interrupted by Father Merdan grabbing his shoulder.

"Shall we sit down and talk over a cup of tea?" he asked. Kasca nodded in agreement and followed the older priest back into the first room.

* * *

"Will that be all, Father?" the Al Bhed asked. Kasca wasn't sure if he imagined the slight stiffness in his voice. "Yes, thank you," he answered, and the door was closed behind him, leaving him alone in the room he had rented for the night. He didn't feel like sleeping in Macalania Forest, so he had decided to spend the night at the Macalania Agency. He smiled briefly. No doubt had he become softer over the years, seeking comfort and a warm bed whenever he could. On his apprentice pilgrimage, he had waited excitedly for his chance to sleep under the full moon. Besides, he thought, while slumping down on the bed, he needed time to think before approaching Bevelle.

Father Merdan, although being much more sympathetic than the Djose priest, had also advised him to go to Bevelle at once. He silently agreed. But it wasn't far to Calm Lands either. Only a small detour, and he could meditate at the very place where the ancient temple had been.

Kasca closed his eyes and sighed heavily, torn between his loyalty to Bevelle, and his own curiosity. The correct thing would be to travel straight to Bevelle, tell them everything, and leave further decisions to them. Even so...

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep at the moment, he got up from the bed and headed to the window across the door. He knew Macalania Temple was just across the ice mountain in front of him. Performing the salute, he prayed to Yevon for guidance. Facing the window, using it as an altar, he prayed continuously until he fell into a trance-like state.

When the barkeeper closed the agency for the night an hour later and headed to his own sleeping quarters, he still could hear muted prayers from Kasca's room.

* * *

I am sorry for my _very_ long pause before uploading a new chapter. I know that can be annoying when reading a story. This is the second-to-last chapter, and I will most probably upload the last chapter before Christmas (me and my beta-reader are both studying, so we've got assignments and exams to think about these coming weeks). Thanks a lot to zygnus, my boyfriend, for beta-reading!

As always, honest reviews are very much appreciated!


	7. Choice and Consequences

The trees of Macalania Forest sparkled in the early morning mist. Kasca walked slowly below them, deep in thoughts. He had always loved this forest, he felt welcome here, perhaps because he was a priest of Yevon. As the saying went; the forest was sacred, filled with the presence of the Fayths.

The Fayths were not as comforting today, though. He had prayed for hours, until he had just about collapsed unto the bed, but neither the prayer nor the sleep afterwards had brought him any clear solutions. He was still just as drawn between his duties to Yevon and his personal curiosity. He had thought about summoning the Ancient Fayth to see if it could bring any guidance, but somehow he didn't feel comfortable doing that so close to Bevelle. It was as if the heart of Yevon had stretched its core all the way to Macalania. At least that was how Kasca felt for the moment. Next time he summoned the Aeon, he decided, it would be either inside the walls of Bevelle, or at the Calm Lands – the home of the Fayth.

Kasca had taken a break at the lake. The forest was still, only an occasional butterfly would swirl by. The small bonfire he had lit warmed him, it was almost always cool down by the Macalania Lake. He had eaten his lunch, and now sat with his chin on his knees, thinking.

Sighing, Kasca got up, extinguished the fire and left the clearing. At the crossway he looked at the small path in front of him, leading to Bevelle. How could anyone have guessed that such a big and powerful city would lay just behind that forest dirt path? On his right was the road leading to the Calm Lands, he could see the sand-coloured walls of rocks just as the path turned.

Kasca straightened up, and started walking. He did not look at the rocks of Calm Lands again. Generations of tradition and ten years of dedication lead his steps towards Bevelle.

--------------------------------------

The fortress of Yevon came into view as Kasca began walking on the highbridge. He had made up his mind, and was no longer in doubt. This was the right thing to do. He was only a priest, and the church of Yevon was more important than his personal wishes. As he reached the entrance door, he respectfully performed the Yevon salute before entering.

The dimly lit entrance hall of Bevelle was just as he had remembered it – quiet, peaceful and hectic. Priests and nuns were walking back and forth, busying themselves with books, scrolls of documents and theological discussions. A group of priests noticed him, and they beckoned him towards them. He smiled and hurried over. They saluted and exchanged news from Spira. When they learned that he had come all the way from Kilika with an errand, they retreated to a room where they could talk alone.

Kasca sat down on the patterned and comfortable cushions, accepting a cup of tea and some bread. Relieved, he smiled to himself, feeling safe and at peace. He would no longer have to worry or bother his mind with what to do and where to go. He would explain and show them everything, and Yevon would let him know what to do. And who knew – maybe they would allow him to travel to the Calm Lands and explore for himself afterwards? And there he could lend a chocobo and get back home to Kilika a lot faster.

Reassured – and relaxed for the first time in days – he sat back against the wall and waited for the other priests to settle down around him. Finally, they all sat and looked expectantly at him. He smiled. "I would need to talk to Maester Mika", he said.

The looks of anticipation changed into confusion. "Is that necessary?", one of the Bevelle priests begun. "Maester Mika is a busy man, and only the most important subjects should be addressed..."

"I am very well aware of that", Kasca interrupted. He knew this reaction would come. "This really is that important. You have my word." he ended, looking sincerely at the objecting priest.

The Bevellian Yevonite eyed Kasca for a moment longer before he nodded and disappeared out the door. Kasca and the remaining priests returned to sharing news while they waited.

Twenty minutes later, the priest returned. "Come with me, Father Kasca," he said. "I will take you to Maester Mika." Kasca saluted the others and followed the priest.

Maester Mika's chamber was overwhelming at first glance, especially for one being used to a simple quarter at Kilika. The walls were clad in dark green and gold, with the Yevon symbol hanging in tapestries all the way down to the floor. The Yevon hymn could be faintly heard, and Maester Mika himself stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his guest. Besides him was a rather large, round table. Two cups filled with steaming, hot tea was situated on top.

Kasca bowed with reverence to Maester Mika, who saluted back. He gestured for Kasca to sit.

"So you have something rather important you wish to tell me?", Maester Mika asked, sounding sincerely curious.

"Yes, I do, Maester," Kasca replied. And once again he told the old Maester about everything he had experienced these last few months. He had told this story quite a few times recently, but never had it been of this importance. Nervously Kasca tried to remember every little detail that could be relevant. Maester Mika said nothing as he listened to the story, but he paid great attention to every word.

"... So now I have finally reached Bevelle, asking your guidance in this matter."

"I see," Mika said thoughtfully. "Could you please show me this Aeon?" His voice was free of emotions. Kasca could not decide whether he was excited or bored – or if he believed him at all.

So again Kasca performed the summoning, and again the Aeon came forward in all its brilliance. And for the first time, Kasca could see the old Maester's reaction – his face was filled with disbelief, and he staggered backwards a step or two. Quickly, he asserted himself, bowed politely to the Aeon and dismissed it himself. This surprised Kasca, and he couldn't help feeling somewhat annoyed, as if the Aeon was "his". He quickly reminded himself who Maester Mika was, and mentally punished himself for ever thinking such a thought.

As the Aeon disappeared and the room again was silent and still, Mika sat down quietly and gestured Kasca to do the same. After a while, the Yevon leader smiled pleasantly to Kasca, asking to see the books and papers available. Kasca dug out everything he had and handed it over to Mika.

"Would you be willing to donate this to the Bevelle library?" Maester Mika asked after he had looked over the documents. Before Kasca could answer, he smiled and continued. "That way, you could study them, along with other texts, as much as you'd like. You see... we would like to offer you a position here at Bevelle."

Surprised, Kasca didn't know what to reply. He had never thought of leaving Kilika. However, there wasn't really anything that held him there anymore. Would he be able to leave the books and the Fayth and walk out of it all? Return to his old life at Kilika Temple?

"Yes, Maester Mika," he replied. "I would very much like to stay here. Thank you very much for your kind offer." They rose from the chairs and bowed politely to each other.

Maester Mika gathered the books and papers and showed Kasca through another door. "I will arrange for your living quarters instantly, and will send a messenger to Kilika to let Father Brisku now of your new arrangements. Come, let us go to the library and start our research."

_Four years later, Besaid Temple_

"It was about time we sorted all this material, young Zisko. It's been dusting down this room for far too long. I guess half of it can be thrown away too." The old priest sighed at the look of all the dusty books, rolls of parchment, and paper that had been stuffed into the shelves over the years.

"Yes, indeed, Father Daclen," the young acolyte answered. "Shall we just start in that corner?"

Two hours later, most of the papers and books had been sorted. One pile for the garbage bonfire and one to be organized, categorized, and put back on the shelves.

Father Declan straightened his back. "Oh, I think I need a tea break now. What do you say, Zisko? Should we continue after the afternoon sermon?"

Zisko was digging out a small bunch of papers from a dusty corner. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, but wait... I think we forgot something here. Handwritten notes... it just seems like some old, personal notes. Shall I put it in the garbage pile?"

"Let me see it," Father Declan said. He brushed away the dust and browsed through the papers. "_O Ancient Fayth, I pray for Thee..." _He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Unforgivingly, he had forgotten about this. The meeting with – what was his name again? – Father Kasca from Kilika over four years ago... The summoning he had witnessed.

He opened his eyes and looked at the papers again, without really seeing them. How was Kasca doing these days? Ah, yes, it all came back to him now. The last thing he had heard, was that the young priest had moved to Bevelle. From what he understood, no one in Kilika had heard from him since, nor had Daclen, or any other priest at Besaid. _What did they do to you in Bevelle?_ Daclen thought sadly.

"Er... Father?" The young acolyte's confused voice broke off his trail of thoughts. "Do you know these papers?"

_I will treasure your secret, Father Kasca. Your search will not have been in vain._ "Yes, Zisko, they are just some personal notes. I will take them back to my quarter so they don't take up space here anymore." He smiled briefly to his apprentice. Zisko was a good man, hard-working, and devoted to his belief. He might let him in on the secret in a few years.

"I'll just move these papers to my room. Shall we eat then?" Zisko smiled and nodded, and they went out to join the other priests for dinner.


End file.
